


She Wolf

by jessi_08



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Biting, Dominance, F/F, Multi, PWP, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 13:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3490529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessi_08/pseuds/jessi_08
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carmilla gets cornered by Danny after one of her classes and notices her wolf is screaming to come out and play. She drags Danny back to the dorm and allows Danny to have her way while Laura watches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She Wolf

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a follow up to Undisclosed Desires but can be read as a stand alone also. Let me know what you guys think of it. Slight warning mention of period sex but not graphic.

Carmilla walked out of her classroom looking over the paper the teacher handed out explaining their latest project. She ran right into something forcing her to stop, looking down she found Danny’s wolf laying on the ground.

“What are you doing wolf?” She asked stepping over the animal, Danny got up and stretched, she quickly trotted over to Carmilla as the vampire walked away. Danny stepped in front of Carmilla again, pushing her head right into Carmilla’s stomach.

“Fuck off Danny I need to walk.” Carmilla snarled baring her fangs, Danny kept pushing her head into the vampire. “God stop acting like an untrained mutt.” Carmilla said pushing Danny’s head away, instead Danny let out a growl and pushed her nose right into Carmilla crotch. “That’s it wolf.” Carmilla yelled and grabbed Danny’s shoulder’s pushing her against the wall. “You aren’t some fucking uncontrollable mutt so stop acting it like fucking asshole.” She spat out and Danny shifted back Carmilla noticed her eyes didn’t turn back, she glared up at the redhead.

“I can smell you from across campus.” Danny husked out and Carmilla growled.

“Well of course you can mutt, but that doesn’t give you the fucking right to stick your snout against my cunt.”

“You’re on your period.” Danny said and Carmilla huffed. “I always have the right.” Danny snarled roughly cupping Carmilla’s crotch making the woman squirm in her hands.

“Good observation skills mutt, so are you.”

“I want to fuck you, right now Carmilla.” Danny said biting Carmilla’s neck.

“Fuck Lawrence, not here.” Carmilla said pushing the woman away, she grabbed her hand and rushed them back to the dorm room. Immediately Carmilla latched her mouth onto Danny’s as they got near the door, in a clash of heated breaths and biting teeth. Danny forcefully threw open the door stepping in, she pulled Carmilla by the shirt into the room, Carmilla quickly kicking the door shut. Carmilla was abut to push Danny back on the bed as the redhead cupped her once more causing a loud moan to escape, Carmilla wrapped her arms around Danny’s neck, biting her shoulder. Danny easily picked Carmilla up, she quickly grabbed a discarded towel off the ground spreading it on the bed and placed her on the bed. Danny settled her hips between Carmilla’s thighs, she ground down against the woman, causing Carmilla to tilt her head back releasing another moan.

“Fuck Danny.” Carmilla panted canting her hips up into Danny’s.

“You’re mine.” Danny husked out staring intently down at Carmilla as she started unbuttoning the woman’s shirt.

“I know.” Carmilla said cupping Danny’s cheek. “I’m yours, wolf.” She smiled, grabbing Danny’s shirt she pulled the garment over her head. She caressed her hands back down Danny’s body to the button on her jeans, pulling at the fastener till it popped open, she slowly lowered the zipper. Danny finally able to remove Carmilla’s shirt and pull it off the woman leaving her upper body bare, she pinned Carmilla’s hips down with her hands.

“This is about you.” Danny said eyes shining bright. Danny yanked Carmilla’s leather pants off her legs roughly.

“If you tore those.” Carmilla gave a weak warning as Danny was running her thumb over her slit already. Suddenly the door flew open and Laura was walking in, a cookie in her hand.

“Shut the fucking door.” Danny yelled, startling Laura so much she dropped her cookie but did as told. When she turned back around a smirk on her face Carmilla shot her a look.

“Sit over there… watch.” Carmilla ordered and Laura went to sit on her bed as Danny kept emitting a low growl.

“I want to fuck you Karnstein.” She said and Carmilla chuckled.

“Isn’t that what you are doing?”

“No, I want to be buried in you so deep you feel me for weeks.” Danny said nipping at Carmilla’s shoulder.

“Oh…” Carmilla looked over toward Laura. “Laura…love…” She said and Laura pulled the box of toys out from under the bed.

“Danny…do you want me to help you into it?” Laura asked as the redhead stood up, she pushed her jeans to the floor leaving her bare. Laura’s breath caught in her throat, Danny smirked and kissed her roughly.

“Danny!” Carmilla snapped, Laura broke away from the kiss, running her tongue over the nick in her lip from Danny’s extended canines. She quickly shook her head trying to clear her thoughts and helped Danny into the strap-on. “You ok to watch this round creampuff?” Carmilla asked looking directly at Laura.

“Yeah Carm, I’m fine.” She said, pulling her own shirt over her head. Danny gave a small whimper and Laura quickly removed the rest of her clothing, moving till she was sitting up against the wall on her bed naked, staring at the two of them across the room.

“What do you think about that wolf?” Carmilla asked as Danny moved so she was leaning over the woman in bed again, her hips between Carmilla’s thighs. Danny reached down and ripped Carmilla lace underwear off, she hovered over the woman. “You gonna take me or just tease me?” Carmilla pushed, but as Danny hesitated another moment Carmilla wrapped her arms around the woman’s neck pulling her down into a kiss. “You can’t hurt me love, we’ve been through this.” She says as she ground down on the toy causeing Danny to gasp, Carmilla smirked and bit Danny’s neck which caused the wolf to snarl and snap her hips forward sinking completely into Carmilla who yelped. She scratched her nails down the entirety of Danny’s back.

“Ok?” Danny grunted out, her back arched, head against Carmilla’s shoulder and Carmilla nodded.

“God yes.” Carmilla moaned as Danny started a fast pounding pace into her. “Can you smell Laura, Danny? I can she’s dripping, oh god and she’s touching herself over there watching as you fuck me.” Carmilla wrapped her legs around Danny’s hips matching her thrust for thrust. “Fuck Danny.” Carmilla said biting down on Danny’s shoulder once more. “She’s so hot watching us fuck, god it turns me on so much. You turn me on so much.”

“Shut up.” Danny bit out and Carmilla laughed.

“Can’t focus mutt?” She asked and Danny bit down on her nipple hard cause Carmilla’s back to arch into her.

“Shut up.” Danny ordered, her hand going back down Carmilla’s body till she could circle her clit.

“Bite me again Danny.” Carmilla whined, but Danny didn’t comply. “Bite me again Danny!” Carmilla tried again with no luck, Carmilla growled and exposed her fangs biting harshly into Danny’s neck making her reel back in shock. Danny’s own canines extended and her eyes flashed over to her wolf’s, she instantly retaliated by sinking her teeth into Carmilla’s shoulder causing the vampire to scream. Carmilla’s arms gripped tightly around Danny holding the woman as close to her body as possible as the pace was unrelenting, Carmilla moaned into Danny’s ear as her orgasm started. Danny kept her hard pace for another minute or so till she crashed down on top of Carmilla gasping for breath. They stayed that way for a few minutes till Danny finally pulled out and rolled onto her back, staring up at the ceiling, arm flung over her forehead.

“You ok Carm?” She asked softly a few moments later.

“I love when your wolf comes out to play.” Carmilla panted.

“I’m sorry Carm.”

“For what? A great fucking orgasm? Fuck that shit.” Carmilla said causing Danny to laugh. “You ok over there human?” Carmilla asked.

“You guys are so fucking hot.” Laura replied, Carmilla could hear her feet padding over to their bed and scooted closer to Danny allowing the girl to lay down with them. She leaned over the redhead and kissed Laura.

“You need help?” Carmilla asked smirking and Laura laughed kissing her back.

“No, I’m good, you two were too much to handle for a moment there.” Laura said turning red as Danny laughed kissing her.

“Sorry for yelling at you.” Carmilla said, resting her hand on Danny’s stomach. “I was just worried your wolf would take over and hurt Laura.”

“Don’t be sorry, I can’t control her when she gets like that so you did the right thing.” Danny admitted, wrapping an arm around Carmilla and the other around Laura. “You’re sure you're ok Carm?”

“Yeah Danny, you didn’t do anything I wasn’t perfectly ok with.” Carmilla promised as Danny yawned.

“How about you two jump in the shower real quick and then we take a nap?” Laura suggested and the two nodded, Danny stood up and picked Carmilla up carrying the smaller woman into the bathroom.

“I can walk you know?” Carmilla said resting her head on Danny’s shoulder, wrapping her arms and legs around the woman.

“I know, but I can also carry you. Plus truth be told I just want you close to me still.” She admitted and Carmilla smiled into her neck.

“I do however have to stand on my own in the shower love.” Carmilla said and Danny sighed nodding, she allowed the woman to set her feet down on the small throw in front of the shower. Carmilla stood on her tip toes and kissed Danny. “Thank you.” She said before reaching in and turning the shower on. She laced her fingers into Danny’s pulling her into the shower. “Grab the soap giant?” Carmilla said.

“You are so lucky I love you.” Danny smirked grabbing the soap from the shelf.

“I know.” Carmilla said back allowing Danny to pull her body back against her taller one and start lathering her body with soap. Carmilla snaked an arm around the back of Danny’s neck closing her eyes. “Does this count as aftercare?” Carmilla asked as Danny kissed down her neck.

“Sure, why not.” Danny chuckled.

x-x-x

Fifteen minutes later they both exited the bathroom to find Laura attempting to push her bed across the room, both giving her confused looks.

“I just thought… two beds we will have more room.” She said and Carmilla smiled, she walked up to her, pulling her up to her feet and kissed her.

“You do know both Danny and I are super strong? You could have waited.” She smirked.

“I didn’t want to constantly rely on you two for this kind of stuff.”

“Aw Laura, we love physical stuff.” Danny said as she pushed the beds easily together.

“Obviously.” Carmilla smirked again winking.


End file.
